1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to producing food products of a fibrous nature and more particularly to an extrusion process for preparing food products comprising protein, carbohydrate and optionally lubricating components, said food products having aligned fibers wherein the fibers are collected into bundles. The present invention also relates to the food product produced by the process of the present invention. The bundles of fibers in the food product of the present invention are, likewise, aligned in a parallel orientation and said bundles have a substantially continuous appearance throughout the length of the food product.